Even Chaos needs Love
by angelhamby931
Summary: Chaos has fallen for the Coon but when the coon needs help will chaos Help? or will he turn his back on him? Buttman, Cutters Coon/Eric x Butters/Chaos , human Kite/Kyle x Stan/tool shed,
1. Ch 1 The Plan

I sat as held my legs close together ,I could hear the rain thundering it caused me to jump but I sighed realizing it was the rain , perfect kind of weather for a night like this, I wrapped my long cap around myself, for a jail cell it sure is cold, I felt my stomach hurt , oh shucks I know I'm the evil one here , but they could at least give me some chips, that's when I hear heavy foot steeps oh good maybe Stan err I mean tool shed has come back to give me some food! Oh boy! But I didn't see Tool shed, it was the last person I wanted to see "Coon" I spoke softly, I looked away from him; "I see you turned back to your old ways" he finally spoke in a deep voice, " what do you want C-Coon?" I wasn't in the mood for games, to tell the truth "it-it's not what I want, what do you want? "his voice cracked He took a step forward; I was confused "well I kinda want to get out of here" I spoke softly, he smirks at me " well with me begin so awesome and cool, I might be able to get you out of here" " re-really!? You mean it! "I had my hands on the bars and I was looking the coon in the eye, I was finally going to be free! "Yes but in return, I'm going need your help with something" I blinked, did I just hear the coon right? "y-you want my help?" I was shocked, he looked me in the eye "sometimes the good seeks help from even people like you Chaos" I sighed, even though It was true but the coon wouldn't do this endless there was something he wanted "you have done this before Coon, it's your fault I'm in this mess" I didn't want to look at him, it broke me to know that this hero that I loved turn his back on me a , he called himself a hero? He's no hero, the Coon has done way worse things than me, it took the whole team of Coon and Friends to stop him and his evil rain, as for me shucks it took a whole army to stop me that not anything, I know what you're asking how did I end up like this? If I could go back and take in what Mysterion had told me, things may have been different

Few days ago …

I took a sip of my cup of hot chocolate, it was raining again, Pip and I were inside passing the time of the summer when the news came on, what could be so important? "Were sorry to stop whatever your watching but we would like to bring you live to the celebration of the help of the Coon and Friends in putting The Coon behind Bars and in other news still no word from Professor Chaos, hopefully he's finally down" I smiled, Poor Coon but he'll always find a way out, Even though I wouldn't see him in school for a few days, I blushed as I thought about Coon , shucks he wasn't as Bad as he looked, Even the coon had a soft spot for people like me, He was just so … um good looking " your thinking about Eric old chap?" I snapped out of thoughts blushing hard, in a way it was true but it's not like I didn't like Eric but he would call me fag and kick my butt if he found out how I felt "um w-what makes you think that?" he smiles at me " aw old chap! I find it cute, you two would be good couple" I blushed hard "aw shucks you got me" Pip could always tell what you were thinking, "so why not ask him out?" I look down "you know why…" Pip just nodded "sorry old chap" "I know" Weird isn't it? The Villain falling for the so called hero, I remember when I first fell for him Super fun time, when we held hands it just felt so right, but I thought I was sick back then I think I was Bi-curios, aw shucks just about half of my friends knew I was gay by 10th grade the coon however, when I first met him I knew I should have hated him but I couldn't, when he saved me from giving up, he told me this world can't have bad without the good, those words seemed to make my heart beat um or at least Professor chaos's heart, yes the dark lord chaos fell for the coon, " hey Pip I'm going to head home before my folks ground me, um again" Pip nodded and I paid for our drinks and head out.

This town I really dislike it, I've asked my family if they will move out but they just yelled at me telling me I should be grateful for the things I have, maybe this town needs to be taught a lesson maybe, I sit at my desk writing down Idea's but none of them seemed very good, I finally decided to bring Chaos into this, maybe he has some um evil Idea's, I opened my closet and start to put on the cape and gloves , then I picked up the Helmet "you need me don't you?" I hear his voice "y-yeah" I answered, I hear an evil laugh "you know that you won't be in control, for long I can do so much" I sighed " yeah, and n-normally I don't like working with you" I hear another evil chuckle "but you know I can be very helpful" I shook my head " but your s-still me so I can take back control " " yes but you need me, now shall we get started?" I swallowed; did I really need help from him? Yes, it was the only way I guess. I slowly put on the helmet "If the world wants Chaos, I will give them chaos" I feel an evil smirk form on my face.

The plan was so simple why didn't I think of it before?! Step by step I played out the most evil most blood killing Plan, when I'm done with this town they will bow to me not even the Coon and friends will stop me! I stopped, sooner or later I would face 'the coon' although I did enjoy seeing him, but I would have to take in the beating, as evil as I was …. I couldn't bring myself to even hurt him. I could only hope I wouldn't see him and with that I snuck out into the night and began my evil rain. It was soon on the news that the Coon had broken out Jail, the sad part of it was Mysterion was forced to let Coon back on to the team, It was the only way to keep him from doing anything more wrong or taking revenge. I however saw It different Mysterion and I had never been on well he wasn't nice person when came to fighting, but he has helped me out once or twice, little did I know I would be facing my worse fear, yeah even chaos has his own fears.


	2. Ch 2 Fear begins

This was not the plan, I never planned on this, and it was a trap.

I feel myself get Punched in the stomach, I fall to the ground he was strong and so brave why did I let him do this to me? I guess because I would rather die than hurt the person I fell in love with " get up" He ordered I didn't move, it hurt too much I looked up at him with Tears " I won't fight you" he shoved me against the wall " WHY!" I looked down; I didn't say anything "say something "he ordered , I don't think he even notice my tears, our face's were so close I could feel his heavy breath against my skin, " you promised..You would save me "I blushed hard as I looked in his dark chocolate eyes, his eyes widen as I said that, I-I wanted to …kiss him so much. I held it back knowing It would be the last thing I would ever do, was-was the coon blushing? No can't be I must be seeing things, he glared at me coldly "I did and I lied "he spoke, the worst fear, my worst fear was coming to life "you are just a freak, why would I save you? Because you're nice? Don't make me laugh" it broke me; he was using me the whole time, I finally awoke in my bed was it a dream? or something else.

I stood on the roof top of my home town as I faced the person I didn't think I would see "I knew you would come…" I looked at my Enemy in the eye, Mysterion glared at me as his cape blew in the wind "Chaos, this isn't your cup of tea, why are you doing this?"He spoke in a low voice, I chuckled "you know me so well Mysterion, this is only the beginning of fear " "you know he's going to come…" he didn't show fear; I knew what he was talking about "I know" "don't side with him chaos, you know he will turn his back on you, " I sighed , jeez if only I had taken those words and just walked away but I didn't Chaos had taken over my mind then, I let out an evil laugh " were not so different you and I, you may think your this hero but your just a freak like the others, some day there all going to hate you, just like me" it felt like forever before he spoke " I will never be anything like you, Chaos do the right thing don't side with him, I can't help you if you do that…" I looked down but glared at him, I could hear voices from not too far away "oh good there here! " I looked behind me, to see the rest of the coon and friends "c-call them off before I set off the fear g-gas" My voice cracking, I can't let him think I'm lying he looked shocked to hear those words coming from me but then glared "so this is your choice? You're going to let coon win?" I nodded, I was about to push the button as he watched when I hear someone break down the door, it was none another then the coon "damn it that hurt my shoulder!" Why is he here? Shouldn't he have taken care of the others?, it was time for phase two , I was about to make my mo-move when suddenly Mysterion shouted out " NO DON'T !" he ordered Coon, who was racing towards me, he was about to use his claws but stopped when he saw me about to push the button " stand down! You fucking idiot!" Mysterion ordered him, I looked at the Coon why was he going after me? That's when it finally came to me This was a trap; I was able to get out of there with my spoke bomb. I had to go into hiding for 2 days, the town was in panic. The Human Kite and the others was able to track me down, but it took the whole Army to take me in, I was able to get a few punch's in for the human Kite, they felt somewhat sorry for me so they put me in my own little jail cell, I'm already out of food and my bucket is half full of my own poop, it really is gross.

And so here I am in Jail, wishing I had done things different but I didn't I chose this because of him The coon, no matter how much I wanted too I couldn't hate him "why should I help you?" the coon walked up to me putting a finger under my chin and making me look up, his hair it was wet from the rain , It just made him look even more um h-hot " because I need you more then you need me " I was about to say something but he cut me off with his lips, I blushed hard as I feel his warm lips on mine, it wasn't a soft kiss but it was …wonderful. I finally pulled away, "wh-why would you do that? I thought you h-hated me" "people do crazy things when there in love" his face was blushing hard, I think mine was too "what would you have me do?" I finally said, He smirked " I knew you would see it my way , It wouldn't be hard " he back away from the jail cell, looking at me " your fear gas is still out there? Am I right? "I nodded, I wouldn't tell anyone that, but I trusted him and loved-loved him "I need you to tell me where they are" I sighed "and in return, you will set me free?" He nodded "tell me what I want to know ""but I want you to tell me something first" He growled he was becoming annoyed "what?" "That kiss, did it mean anything to you?" I asked softly, he turned away blushing hard "that-that's not the point! Will you help me or what?" I smiled warmly " yes , but" He raised an eye at me as I went on " this is your last chance… don't mess it up please" he sighed annoyed " whatever" he unlocked the Jail cell and he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, causing me to blush " come on, were running out of time"

The other's were sitting in the coon and friends of HQ , Tupperwear was searching on the computer I guess he was still trying to find where my fear gas is, Mosquito was sitting next to the Iron maiden, Mint Berry crunch was no longer in the group last I heard he had gone solo, the coon pushed me forward " I got him to talk, he'll help us" all eyes were on me, Human kite was healing tool shed's broken arm , he looked up " took you long enough " " fuck you " " enough! "mysterion ordered and then turned to me "where are they" he glared, I chuckled "it could be anywhere? Like the bank, the church or maybe even-""just tell us where the fear gas is!" Human Kite yelled "relax Kite, it's alright" Tool shed spoke, holding Kite hand and he sighed " sorry, it's been a long day for all of us" mysterion nodded in agreement " gay fags" Coon says under his breath, I sighed oh dear " ok-okay back to the matter at hand , um if I remember right the first one was the bank then there's the church , the new born hospital and there's a lot of them down town.." mysterion glared " how much time do we have?" he knows me so well, I looked at my watch " um 43 hours" " what ! That's not much time!"the Mosquito yells then Kite grabbed me " damn it why!" , I was scared I thought I was going to get another bloody nose, but something happen; Kite had been pulled off of me it was the coon "listen you fucking Jew! You touch him again and I will rip your fucking mouth up" "that's enough! Both of you!" Tool shed was able to break the two up, I was blushing the coon had saved me, mysterion was thinking the same thing I guessed when he glared at Coon " no, he's right 43 hours doesn't give us much time, we'll cover more ground if we split up in groups" everyone nodded " me and the mosquito will take the bank and church" kite speaks in slow tone Mysterion nodded" good , Tupperwear you and Iron maiden take hospital and the coon , chaos and I will take the streets" " right!" everyone nodded and we all headed out " chaos" I looked at Mysterion "what happen in that Jail cell with the Coon?" I looked away blushing "he- he talked me into it "I didn't want to talk about it, and so we headed out, what we all didn't know ... was that this was only beginning


	3. Ch 3 Dreams become Nightmares

"were almost there "I walked up, we had just made it to the end of the street, I didn't even think about anyone following us, we finally found the first fear gas bomb "how do we disable it?" the coon asked then both of them looked at me, I looked closely at it, that's when something looked off, the controls had been well change I guess "gee, that's funny" "what's wrong?" Mysterion asked with an raised eye " the-the control's they have been well change" I tried to explain but even as professor Chaos, I was bad at explaining things, " you-you can still fix the fucking thing right?" the coon asked with a worried look on his face, I looked at the fear gas bomb I had made, who would do this? No one knows how to control and change the settings but me "um I can try" I began trying to turn off, we didn't have much time we only had 18 hours and most of the Coon an friends had not even found the bombs yet, we were losing time whoever did this to the settings, new about my fear gas plan and how it worked, endless I looked at the coon who was walking left and right, No It can't be ,the coon was with us the whole time I turned back still trying with no luck " aw hamburgers!" Mysterion looked away from the window and walked up " I can't fix it" I fell to my knees " yes you can, you done way worse things than this" I felt the tears start, " no-no I can't " " stop the waterworks already! Listen! If you don't fix that bomb and turn it fucking off! Then we'll all be living in world of fear" the coon ordered, as he grabs my hands and pulled me up "you really think I can do it…" I stared at him, I could feel my cheeks burning I hear Mysterion cough , the coon let go of my hands " anyways, the coon for once is right ,Chaos if there was a time where we asked you for help, now would be time" the coon glared at him, I chuckled and nodded " alright " I began to work out the bomb that's when I found it and started to fix the settings , soon it was fixed and I started to shut down the fear gas, the coon looked at his Cell phone, " only 5 more hours " he spoke in a deep voice mixed with worry, Mysterion even though he would hide his fear I saw through him, he was worried for his sister….He looked back out the window.

I sighed, it was done "I did it, it's over "I smiled, Mysterion had his phone out and was talking to the others over the phone, the coon was smirking "I knew you could do it" I smiled warmly at the comment but something didn't feel right, it was weird, who would do this? I remember placing them like they were someone must have change the settings the day I went into hiding " still, someone knew where the bomb was and how to change the settings "the coon nodded in agreement ,Mysterion finally hung up the phone " I can't reach human Kite or mosquito, I don't like the looks of this" he looked at me as he kept talking " Chaos do you know ANYONE, who you worked with in the past that could be behind this, think hard" " the only people who I have team up with were the coon and um …" I trailed off , no I couldn't he was my first sidekick " and ?" the cook walked up in front of me " it could-couldn't be him, even though he did swore revenge " " who? This could be it" Mysterion asked, I sighed "it was back when I still in 4th grade, I worked alone for while...That is until someone found out who I really was" the two looked shocked "someone knew…" " yes, at first I thought he wanted to black mail me , so I tried to attack but he wanted to work alongside me , you know like a sidekick "Mysterion nodded " we need a name " , I went on " it was dougie…" I looked down, the coon looked pissed "you mean the same asshole that attack me back then!" he yelled , I sighed as I nodded " he didn't want to be called that, so I gave him a name 'General Disarray' , years he was nothing but well no use to me , he-he started stealing my plans, Soon I had to let him go … he swore revenge, I never saw him again after that" I looked down at my black shoes , " but why would he want to wait all this time, what took the fag so long?" the coon tried to think of reason , then finally Mysterion spoke up " he was planning , he went into hiding …" the coon looked at him confused, I was just as Confused " think about it, we don't know just how smart this guy is, he was able to hack in to the settings of something that only chaos knows how to work, all these years he planned and waited , I bet that's what happen" " I get it, he has become really smart" I spoke thinking out loud, It's a habit sometimes , The coon looked at Both of us " well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick his ass!" he was about to leave but I stopped him "no, if Mysterion is well right, we can't just go down t-there, I-I'm sorry Coon but we can't do anything till we think of a plan" I looked at him with a worried look, He sighed and stayed put " we need to find out where they are" " and then there's the fear gas bombs, I'm worried the one at the bank hasn't been shut down" I layed out a map of the city , which I carried around you never know when you might need it " if I'm right-right, the bank isn't too far from here so we should make it on time… as for General Disarray, we can search the nearby gas stop close to the bank , he always did have a weak stomach so he had to take breaks a lot …" the coon rolled his eyes " didn't need to know that!" Mysterion sighed "knock it off, alrigh,t chaos and coon you handle the bomb! I'll find what I can "I nodded "good, we better get going we don't have much time to shut down that Fear gas" and with that we made our way to the bank, we ran fast, I wasn't the best runner so I didn't get too far , the coon was getting pissed off " come on! Stop falling behind! " he carried me in his arms the rest of the way, I feared we wouldn't make it , because we only had 3 hours , we had made it and Mysterion had gone to find any clues as to where or who had taken them, we found the bomb , it was the same as the last one , only much more harder " this isn't going to be easy…" the coon had his hand on my shoulder " if we don't make it out of this…" he kissed me on the lips, this time I didn't pull away I kissed him back, I was sad when he pulled away, he was blushing and I smiled dreamily at him " th-thank you" I turned back and began working on shutting down the fear gas, if one thing was for sure, I was scared , even though I had everything under control , but I had the coop so he made me feel safe, I'm not sure if that was the fear gas I was smelling , no I made the fear gas stronger then this …I was able to shut it down, Mysterion finally returned holding a piece of cloth " looks like they were taken by force , tool shed is not going to be happy" He hands me the cloth and I take it " maybe I can track it " " that's good idea" Mysterion started making his way to the door, me and the coon followed.

We all sat not saying a word, as tool shed yelled and cursed "fuck! Dude! I should have been there! Damn it!" He threw a cup against the wall almost hitting Tupperwear, "wow! Take it easy dude! We'll find him!" he started to cry "damn" Mysterion finally stood and walked up to him "relax tool shed, we'll find him" Tool shed glared "how do you know?" "Because chaos is searching for them as we speak, Tool shed I know this is our fault but … you didn't know" I watched this as I turned back to the computer, I can only hope this works " still nothing yet" I sighed , he couldn't have left town already , could they? No if they are after us then they're going to still be somewhere in the town "we just need to dig deeper" Tupperwear finally said "Timmy!" shouted the iron maiden , Mysterion looked shocked he had an idea " wait , Chaos search every underground tunnels!" I nodded and search the under grounds of south park, what I saw was bad, really bad "um guys I know where Kite and mosquito but… ""but what?" the coon asked raising an eye "the- the tunnels are full of fear gas" "fear gas But how? I thought you were only one who knew how to make it" Mysterion was right, whoever did this must have either had the same idea or someone must have stolen my plan,my eyes widen " oh hamburgers…guys were going to need strong gas mask" everyone looked at each as I said that, they didn't show fear but you could feel it was there.

By the time we reach it, we had put on our mask's so um we should be able to make it though without breathing the fear gas , I still had no idea as to where this fear gas was coming from , but I knew one thing , tool shed was not happy " come on let's go!" "Don't run off and leave us behind! We can't risk losing another" the coon ordered , tool shed glared at him and grabbed him " you don't know what it's like … to lose someone, so shut up fat ass!" he let go of him, we started walking again , the coon was shocked but he soon started walking again beside me " I-I'm sorry, Tool shed didn't mean it-" he cut me off " I know and I do know what it's like" that's all he told me, I didn't ask him to go on , I could tell it hurt him, that's the last thing I wanted, I wanted to hold his hand but know wasn't the time we needed to focus. Mysterion had stopped walking looking at the door in front of us and turned to us "alright listen were about to do something we never done before and if something happens to me whatever happens, just run "he turned back and pushed the door open, I didn't understand what that meant but we moved on either way, as we entered the room it was weird, it looked like an old stage "w-what is this place?" I asked looking around; Mysterion raised an eye "I don't know but... I feel like I've been here before "that's when we found them human Kite and mosquito hanging from the ceiling and then I saw someone in the shadows "up there!" I pointed as the person step out of the shadows, it was the last person I would think it could be "you! "Mysterion yelled.


	4. Ch 4 Everyword a lie

We all looked shocked "oh my goodness…" was all I said as we looked at the small girl in front of us "Karen McComick? Dude my mind is so fucking blown" the coon commented with his mouth hung open, Mysterion was speechless, who wouldn't be, and it was Kenny's younger sister! I spoke up "but-but why Karen why?" "Why!? How do you think it feels to be beat on everyday and get ripped for just begin poor! It fucking hurts! You of all people should know that!" she pointed at me as she yelled, "well no longer, did you really think I would sit by and just let everyone take in your glory? Did you ever think of what I wanted! Maybe I wanted to be hero too! I'm not freaking kid anymore! I don't need saving!" she glared at Mysterion, who just looked down "but the fear gas ho-how did get a hold of it?" I asked with a worried look, she chuckled "let me tell you a story, there was once a girl who had an older brother, she looked up too but when she grew up, she found out what her brother really was, he wasn't the great older brother who would always look after her! She finally decided to put her mind on what was really important … she started working on the dark side you might say, she became smart but only afterwards did she find out how much she was hated by her family, so she waited...She planed and she broke in "my eyes widen "you-you broke in my lab!" " that's right Chaos, but this is only part of it, all I had to do was wait until you went into hiding, then using what I leaned , I change the controls on your bombs because I knew you would go after them, so here we are . Once this whole city is in fear! I can never be called a bitch again" "shut up…" I turned and looked at Mysterion, he was still looking at ground "what was that? "She spoke with little chuckle, he looked up "I said shut up! " No! You always left me behind, always going out with all those men and women! You said you would always protect me didn't you? "He looked down "I did " she glared at him "everything I know about you … every word is a lie! " she had tears running down her face, " lo-look maybe Kenny wasn't the big brother you always thought, b-but you can't just-" she cut me off " I would think you would understand what it's like to be lied too and to be used " she glared at me, I looked at the coon , I did know what it was like but I knew one thing , that was his way and I couldn't change that " tw-two wrongs don't make a right" I almost yelled, she let out an evil laugh we all glared at her " then I guess talking is out right? " she smirked, Tool shed growled at her "let Kite go! Now!" she took a step forward "you are not hero's, only freaks living a nightmare "without warning, she hit tool shed in the stomach causing him to fall, she grabbed him by the hair and threw him at Tupperwear causing them crash into each other"ACK!" the coon dash at her trying to claw her using his long claws, she grabbed his arm and punch him in the face causing him to fall against the wall "coon!" I ran up to him, but I was stopped by Karen, who grabbed me and threw me to the ground, "ow!" "Why are you helping them? " I looked up at her with fear in my eyes , for someone who was shorter than me she sure did look scary " what" was all I could say, Her look soften " you deny the darkness in your soul , you deny your power, why because of them ? You are wasting your time on people who will just go back to begin your Rivals "I looked away, I didn't want to believe it, but she kept on talking " Y'know it's pointless right? The constant struggle to do the 'right thing'? They just want to use you to take me down and then they'll throw you a side, did you really think that the coon loved you?"She glared down at me, I snapped my head up "WH-what do you mean?" "They never wanted to join sides with you, you owe them nothing, you should have set those fear bombs off and just let it go, just think how much powerful you would be" I felt the tears that began to fall as I looked around the room at these hero's, she did have a point even after this is all over, they still wouldn't trust me or even give me a chance … is it true what they say? Does this make you stronger? She held out her hand as if wanting to helping me up" you know as well as I do that we need to stick together, you got played like me , you deserve revenge as much as me, what do you say?" maybe I can become stronger with her, I have been alone for a while , but I looked at the coon who was just barely awake, I reached out my hand as if to grab her hand , but something stopped me " chaos , don't do it … she just as worse as any other bitch! In this town!" It was the coon; he was holding his arm close, I started to pull my hand away, but then again I always did what others told me-me , but they were my friends … Eric was my first for everything , that's when I knew what to do , I grabbed her hand and she helped me up " no!" everyone looked shocked, Mysterion layed on the cold floor, not moving but I still hoped he was breathing, if you found out your sister was the one who turned her back on everyone It had broken him. He was always close with his little sister, or at least I thought so, " I'm sorry" I sniffed , Tool shed finally stood up and looking up where human Kite was, " don't do this, you-your our friend , I beg of you" I looked away " shucks you know I can't do that", he glared at me and Karen " we'll fight you if we are forced too" tubberwear finally stood, ready to fight, The Coon finally stood up and looking a bit broken " where you planning this the whole time, or did you just think we didn't ca-" " N-no that's not it , you wouldn't understand " my voice had cracked, even though the fear gas hadn't been set off , I was living my worst fear … hurting the person I loved the most , that's when I notice Karen had her hands behind her back , she was hiding something and I think Mysterion knew it as well, he was just too broken to hurt his little sister, I stood in front of Karen like a human shield as the others were close to landing well a slap, I pulled out my ray gun something I haven't used in weeks or has it been mouths? Huh oh well and I heisted a little , before turning on the gun and shooting tubbwear back, because well um I wasn't the most smartest person or at least butters wasn't, but Chaos however was very smart , It was a type of Ray gun that freeze's all types of Plastic or in this case Tubberwear, anyways he fell to the ground not moving , um don't worry I wouldn't kill them or at least try " I ca-can't move" he called out, Mysterion walked over to him and looked at the others " this is not good, he is frozen he won't be getting up for hours …" Mysterion started attacking me , while tool shed and the coon went after Karen , I didn't even know Karen was that strong , she broken them down in just a few punch's , I was able to block a kick from him and grab him and throw him against the wall grabbing his shirt holding a fist " don't do this…you know Karen lied to you? So what are you doing?" I cut him off " s-stay out of this Mysterion" I hit him in the stomach and threw him on the floor, I stopped I wanted to-to stop the good in me wanted to stop and save the coon, but that's when I felt a kick to the side causing me to fall on my side, I let out a cry of pain as I looked up to find the coon , I smirked as he looked at me with anger and sadness and I stood up facing him " so it's come down to this" he said looking down, he was thinking hard about something, I didn't know what though " yes it has" I h-had to do it , there was no choice it was ether be killed by him or Karen, I stood there " so everything , even after you helped us , even after I-I gave up everything to save you , you still go back to the dark side like a fucking dog!" He yelled he was pissed off, I held back my tears "I-I'm sorry-""your fucking sorry! Look at what you have done!" I glared "you have done way worse Coon, you team up with me ev-even the lord of darkness himself, and you think changing this-this awful world will change anything! Do you even think about how it feels go through this town! Without begin told to give up, or j-just begin called the new Kenny!" I looked him in the eye "your right, I fucking don't know but I do know what it's like to be alone" I raised my eye "what do you mean?" he sighed "I maybe be this cool and totally awesome coon, but" he sounded like he had hard time saying it, He cleared his throat "I get called a fat ass every day, even though I'm not! I'm just big boned! the only person who I had who would even put up with me … was butters, I guess he was the first person to ever even talk to me at first I didn't understand" he glared at me and I sighed worried " you started to fall in love, didn't you?" he nodded while blushing " then you came along" he chuckled as he shook his head , he grabbed me as he pushed me against the wall, holding my neck " something inside me, wanted to help you" he looked me in the eye with anger as he talked in a deep voice, I blushed hard " please Coon don't-" he cut me off " shut up! Why are you doing this…?" I looked to the side, I kicked him in the stomach and I started to fight him back, it broke me down. Even though he was blocking them I still had tears inside " I-I can't let you get in the way" I spoke softly , he finally blocked both my hands and grabbed them we had looked into each other's eyes , I didn't show my fear only tears for him and he didn't show anything "chaos we have to go!" I pushed the coon away causing him to fall , Karen handed me a gas mask as we began to leave and I looked at the coon one last time before I left with her , Even though it hasn't happen the fear gas had been set off as I placed the gas mask over my face, We left them there.

But they still had extra gas masks; I just hoped they would learn to not come after us. We made stop by my lab and got the things we needed to make more fear gas for the big bomb, It was good plan, I never knew Karen was this smart , she took me somewhere I really didn't know, it looked like an old bomb shelter , she told me this would be the last place they look. I was little bit happy, that would mean they would be far away as long as the coon was safe and so were the other's that's all that mattered for now. I began working on the bomb it wasn't much but it would work for what I had planned, Karen was hardly ever around so that made it easy for me to work on the bomb, It took all night but I finished it, soon the world would know what I was and shucks maybe even cheer for me, maybe. The only down fall of it all was, Karen always seemed to know where and how things worked out it worried me, what if she found the coon and did-did something horrible, no relax I can't let this get to me .

We waited on the roof tops , I looked at my cell phone the time was almost Mid night , they would be here soon, Karen had a worried look on her face " you-you miss your brother don't ya?" she looked away as she shook her head " why can't anything stay the same.. one day your brother is standing by your side, then as soon as he turns 16 he goes out and sleeps around while getting drunk" I put a hand on her shoulder " I-I know your brother, he's kinda my friend and he-he worries about you every day, wondering if-if your safe" she pushed my hand away " he may say that but he's-he's only saying that, so he looks like the hero when really, he's just a liar" She was pissed off ,I felt a little sorry for Kenny's Sister she had been alone all she had was her family and that didn't help her much I guessed, I sighed " have it your way" was all I said before the coon and Friends showed up, I hoped things would turn out well " so you finally showed up" she spoke with her hands by her side, she was wearing a long black cape, I found it weird she dressed up in a full black but I didn't ask, however Mysterion looked at her " Karen, please don't do this.." she glared at them as I looked away knowing the coon was looking at me " I'm not letting you save me this time brother" she looked at me " do it" I pulled out the ray gun and step forward, Mysterion was about to do the same but the coon stopped him " hey fag, I got this one take care of your bitch sister" Mysterion was pissed at the comment and turned to glare at him " if you ever call her a Bitch again , I will hurt you, you fat piece of shit!" the coon just chuckled as he walked up to me and I sighed , Mysterion did the same only he walked up to his sister with the others following, I looked at the coon not saying anything " so this is it ?" was all I said before it started to rain.


	5. Ch 5 Love wins all

I felt myself take a punch to the face, it pushed me back I wouldn't mind so much but the rain was coming down hard, I could see Mysterion and others fighting Karen, I blocked the next kick he threw and I punch him a across the face, I just needed to keep them a big more busy even if it meant, hurting them. I had finally knocked him down; I walked up to him and pulled out a ray gun "that's right kill him!" I hear from Karen, I pointed the gun at him, I was going to turn on the gun but…I couldn't move my finger , I had finally reached my breaking point, my hand started to shake as I held the ray gun, he had finally looked up and looked me in the eyes, " I don't want to fight you chaos, It hurts too much" he breathed heavy, I tried to push the tears out of my face but I lowered the ray guy, I can't kill him " I-I can't do it …" I finally said , I helped him up as I smiled he had this odd look on his face as he blushed , somehow my hand was begin held by his, our faces were close " Co-coon I'm sorry, I-" " it's alright.." he held me close , I began to feel warm , I wrap my arms around him our faces were so close, he was this close to kissing me , when out of the corner of my eye , I see Karen pointing a gun at coon and a bullet going fast, I pushed the coon out of the way " duck!" I yelled , as he hit the floor he looked pissed off " what the hell ass-" he stopped himself as I felt the pain enter in my chest , it seemed like time had stopped, I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt a lot .

Next thing I knew, I was in The Coon's arms, he was yelling was he crying? "Butters! Damn it! Butters don't you fucking die on me!" I could barley move; I was losing a lot of blood, I couldn't talk "this-this is some kind of joke right?! Butters don't you dare fuck me over! I won't let you! Say something!" I finally coughed up a lot of blood; the pain was UN thinkable "E-Eric? " "Yeah it's me! Look you're going to be fine I-"I cut him off "I'm losing blood-blood, I think I'm done" "what, no, no! You're going to be alright, you're going to get better and we-were going to do everything I promised! God damn it butters I won't let you give up now!" his eyes widen, with what I had left I held up my hand and he held it as he pulled me close "I-I want you to do something for me…" I looked up at him, he was crying his eyes were red, I pulled out a small black bag from my pocket, he looked confused as he took it "wh-what is this?" he asked softly, I chuckled then coughed up more blood that wasn't fun "use this to stop Karen …" he took the little soft black bag into his hands, he nodded " I understand , I'll be back don't you dare die on me or I'll kick your ass!" he ordered, I could still hear but I could barely see at this point, he layed me down on the cold floor.

He walked up to Karen who was still fighting Mysterion "let him go!" He ordered, Karen just smirked and let out a laugh as she punched Mysterion again "and how are you going to stop me" she asked with a smirk, the coon punched her across the face causing her to let go of Mysterion, "you think you still got a little fight in you?" "I'm sorry about Butter's …" he looked at the coon, he growled in returned "he's going to be fine and Karen is going to get her ass kicked" "that's it? " He asked raising an eye "don't worry I have a plan…but she needs to be down in order for it to work" Mysterion looked over his shoulder and watched me lay on the floor "this better work …" the two got ready to fight , I could barely see for half of the battle .

They were able to knock her down a bit, I could barely move, the Coon began to open the black bag, But suddenly Karen kicked the bag out of his hands and catches it in her hands " OW you little brat!" Coon yelled at her, she smirked and pulled out from the small bag a doll, her eyes widen "this-this doll ...I lost it when I was younger, you found it" she looked at Mysterion, he nodded " I left it with Chaos because I knew he would keep it safe " " you and your bother can have this sick moment somewhere else, if you want to be a part of that.." the Coon said in a calm tone, Mysterion looked at her " I know, I've done some bad things as a kid but I live everyday dying because of it , this curse .. I have to live with it, I only pray to god that my children don't have the same, but right now I'm done living in fear!" he yelled at her and started to walk up to her " I am ready to be the big brother you need" she glared " oh so now you're going to be big hero brother?" "I have a lot to make up for but I won't run away! I will always be there for you and not a god damn thing is going to stop me!" Mysterion was in front of her, I've never seen him like this before, and it was Karen who was speechless, I could barely see as I started to pass out, the last thing I saw was, Karen hugging her brother and the Coon taking me into his arms.

I felt my eyes start to open, I wasn't in the rain any longer I was in some kind of write room, my chaos outfit along with the helmet had been taken off , I only wore what I think was a paper dress? Am I dreaming? I look around me, where is everyone? I look beside me feeling something move "E-Eric?" I raised an eye, his head shot up and hugged me, and I blushed full red "OH MY GOD your alive!" this was so unlike Eric, I guessed he noticed it and pulled away his face was red, I held back a laugh it was cute "no-not that I care" he said looking away, I slowly sat up and smiled "so what happened? Did it work" He nodded, I hugged him then pulled back, and my body still hurt very much "s-sorry I'm just so happy, so what happened to them?" "they made up ,Kenny and Karen are spending the day to make up time, the others our sleeping in, lazy fuckers …" He swore, I let out a giggle but stopped "so-sorry "he looked at me and blushed "that was kinda…cu-"he stopped and looked me in the eye then corrected himself "I mean it's fine, the doctor told me you would be out of here in a couple of days" " what about my shot to the heat?" "They said it landed just above the heart, you'll live "he wouldn't show it but he was happy "Eric did you find the final fear gas" he nodded "that is great news" I said softly he lend in close to me "I'm just glad your okay …" he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and we stayed like that for a while, that is until the fella's came in and we had to stop "so you finally decided to wake up?" Stan spoke with a smirk as he walked in holding Kyle's hand, Token, Clyde and Timmy followed close behind, Clyde helped Timmy roll in, I didn't see Kenny thought I guess he was still out, I smiled at them " hey fella's " " Can't believe you took a bullet and your still living , that pretty cool" Clyde smirked, Timmy just looked around the room then looked at me and smiled " Timmy!" Token glared at me "dude! You could have been killed! What were you thinking?" I smiled warmly at Eric "I saved someone life…" I simply said, Kyle just shook his head "well at least your alive man" I nodded agreeing, we talked for a while before the other's had to leave shucks it wasn't so bad, Eric stayed a bit longer, he started to mess with my hair as his lips were so ruff as he kissed me, I blushed hard .

I felt him start to rip the paper off me "E-Eric, what if-""shut up butters" he kissed me deeply and I didn't stop, he had worked his way on top me, I wrapped my arms around his Neck pulling him down as he still played with my tongue , he grabbed my small frame rubbing my sides up and down, he finally broke away looking over me, oh hamburgers this is just too much "fuck butters …" he spoke in a low voice as he began to un zip his pants, I blushed hard oh jeez.

Two days later…

I looked out on the town, I wouldn't have to live in this place for much longer, I finally had given up and hung up my cap and Helmet, soon even Coon and friends had stopped coming around, my guess was that they were just too busy with their own lives, things have changed and I liked it Even though Eric would ask us to Play role playing , I still have no idea what it means , I just know he wants me to dress up as Professor chaos and he will well um do it with me as he is dressed as Coon , it was weird. But it made him really happy, when I did what he told me. Sometimes I did fear there would be a new Evil to rise, but it wouldn't be my Problem, I was no longer Villain or even a hero, I wrapped my arms around myself it was cold up here " you about done? It's fucking cold up here!" I looked behind me and smiled at Eric " yeah I'm done" I followed him back to his truck , We both never really thought we end up like this, but I'm glad we did.


End file.
